Muse
by Demon's Hollow
Summary: Set in AU, I found him by accedent, and protected him silently at work. Call it what you will, but when there was an openning at his school I had to have it, because I had to have him all to myself.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I plan to write this not as shouta, this will be written as a one-shot unless my readers want a second chapter. Also, I am writing this in AU; but at the same time there will still be some elements that are the same. Also, there is a lemon in the middle, I did not want to break up the story to put in the warning so I wanted to make you aware that it is there. Enjoy.

Demon's Hollow

-OXO-

So it's finally happened, time to admit my mistake. I have become obsessed with a soul, something uncommon; but not unheard of for a demon. I don't know why I started the obsession, where it came from, nor why I did not try to stop it once I realized I had one. I just knew he, no, it was beautiful.

That is how it happened, at first I was obsessed with the soul; then I noticed him as a person. It happened not too long ago and I was knocked out of my element, but it felt like the planets all aligned and an eclipse came. I was caught in a moment I couldn't escape, I knew then there was something wrong with me. I followed him just to catch another glimpse of it, of him. Then I saw that there was an opening at his college, I have never been a professor; but I have lived through much of history so it should not be much of a challenge. I had applied and took the offer once it was given to me.

Today I am going through all of my classes with a heavier mind, I am more cautious. I actually want to be noticed by him, what a fool am I? He is very popular among the girls for his intelligence and his quiet arrogance, even other more appealing males are attracted to him for his knowledge in sports. I shake the thought from my mind and continue my work with my head held high, I can do anything I put my mind to; after all I am one hell of a professor. No one can do this job any better than myself, for a moment I stop to wonder when this job had started to make me feel pride; instead of the original feeling of how degrading it was. The students either treat you worse than the ground they walk on, like their own personal butler, or they stare at you like a piece of meat. Though, From where I am from I suppose it is nothing new to me, I am just not used to the treatment.

Though, life has moments that are hard to describe; but they make you more alive. I suppose that is what I am feeling now, the reason why I have attached myself to him so tightly. This cycle I have made, never ending as the pendulum swings. The reason I do not mind the treatment that I am constantly being dealt, he is the only reason I have not released another plague. As I am afraid he would be harmed in my attack, as he is human. Another thing I have thought about, what it would have been like if he was not.

I let my thoughts clear as students started filing on for my lecture on another war that had influence by one of my close friends. We always seem to be causing these humans a never-ending amount of mischief.

I looked up from my study plan to take in all of my students and one looked out of place. Perhaps, humans are always causing us demons problems? "Ciel Phantomhive, I believe you are in the wrong room." I raised an eyebrow at him, he is never in any of my classes; he passes them before term starts. He looked up at me and our eyes caught in a stare, then he turned his head away from me and coughed looking down at his folded hands.

"I just transferred to this class from a different professor, because I was having problems with her, sir. You were recommended to me, so I chose to finish out this term in your class; I can give you a copy of the transfer slip if you would like after class. I do not want to cause anymore distraction in your class." I let out a cough and a chuckle at how considerate the universe is being to me today.

"That will be fine Phantomhive, as most of the other students have been here before they know the rules in my room. Since you have not you do not know my rules I will have to explain them to you. There is no speaking unless called on, you need not raise your hand you will be called on, lastly and most importantly no swearing. We will be having fun in this class, in order to do this these rules must be met." I had to work to contain my excitement for him being in my class as I spoke, I chose to wear a closed expression on my face and started acting out a scene from Shakespeare's, Macbeth. I had appeared in his play once and knew the lines perfectly, I could feel the awe coming off of him and hear the other student's writing in their journals.

I felt my internal clock go off and I straightened up with a sigh. " I want a one page essay a character of your choice and what they were trying to say without speaking. Have a good evening." I had to make myself turn away and to the blackboard and erase the date as this was the last class of the day. Tomorrow I will have students help me act out the parts. I love Shakespearian literature, he truly was a genius.

"Sir, you are a really great actor; can you maybe stop by the drama studio and hand out some pointers to us we could really use it." Ah, Ciel Phantomhive, I had no idea you were a drama major. This does explain a lot, especially all of his trips to the old abandoned theatre late at night. It would seem he is practicing.

"I could do that, what play are you planning to perform?" Looks like I am tacking on more work, I can do anything I put my mind to though; I am simply one hell of a professor.

"Actually, we haven't chosen yet, but I have a few ideas I am writing out." Now I see so he writes plays, he is the script writer. "But the studio and student's are in shambles and nothing is getting done and it doesn't look like it will for a while. The Professor that use to teach the acting class quit so there is only one and he is a substitute, he knows nothing about acting. I was wondering, could you maybe take on another class? I know it is asking a lot, but the school is in no hurry to hire an alternate."

"I will see what I can do, when do you meet?" He hugged me out of pure excitement and my hormones decided to spike, I patted him on the back and composed myself as I pulled away; though a smile came to my face.

"Thank you so much we meet every Thursday after classes to go over ideas and possible character plans." I nodded, they knew the basics, though, they had no idea what they are doing. How can the school do this to their drama majors? Though I suppose I am rather callous to most humans, I just care for this group because of him.

The next couple days went by quick, I longed only for the last class of the day. Where he would watch my every move as I taught every single student in my class how to act out the different characters in Macbeth. He even started scribbling down in his notebook, though I can tell from the rate it is not notes on my class, though, I can't bring myself to care because it is him.

Thursday came in a hurry and I had talked to my superiors they gave me control over the class the other professor left behind. I breezed through the classes, but grew concerned when I noticed Ciel did not show for my class. I proceeded through the class, eager to see if he was just skipping for the day and waiting at the studio, which doubled as the school theatre I soon found. I did not even knew we had a theatre.

"Hello everyone, Ciel has recruited me to help you with your acting; I am also the new acting and play writing professor. The classes will be moved to the weekends sorry for any inconvenience." They all looked over at me as I put on my tail coat, reminiscent of the Victorian Era, wich I wore to compliment the story we were acting out in our class.

"Awesome, I am Bard, I make stage props. I am a Production major, minoring in Culinary Arts." I scoffed at him, it is obvious with his grimace that he doesn't prefer Culinary Arts over being a production major.

"Nice to meet you, I am Sebastian Michaelis, English Literature Professor." I gave a kneeling bow, similar to back from the Victorian Era.

"So you are a English Prof. how in the hell is he supposed to help." Came a remark from behind the stage, along with a high pitch "ow".

"Shut up oaf, you should just be happy that we have help at all, let alone someone of his caliber." Ah, there you are Phantomhive; I have been wondering if you would show. "In either case, I have finally found my muse and am almost finished writing. I have most of the characters for each of you. Including my English professor that you so profoundly treated like trash. I am sorry sir, I missed your class I couldn't stop writing, I was afraid I would lose my track of thought."

I chuckled a deep, evil sounding chuckle that made everyone freeze; " in my rules I never said that you couldn't miss a class. You will make it up. Do you have the finished product of the first part of the play?" I let out a genuine laugh at Ciel's owlish look and repeated the last part again which made him hand out several scripts to different people including myself. I noticed he had held onto one.

"God, seriously Ciel, a forbidden love story." Bard, I believe you are irritating the boy. I looked down at my own script and raised an eyebrow, I truly how this is not how he sees me.

"Shut up Bard, at least it has a murder in it." Came Mey-rin's perturbed voice, from what I understood she wants to be a horror film actress.

Cackling made them all stop to stare at their attractive friend who dyed his short spiky hair grey, "at least you don't have to be a mortician."

"Lucky all of you, Ciel I thought you liked me, how could you make me be the one murdered." I had to bite back a laugh, there is nothing funnier than a young woman throwing a hissy-fit like a common two year old.

"Elizabeth, it is to add to the different elements. There needs to be a reason why the main character turns away from everything he knows, he needs something to obsess over; during this path he moves not realizing he is doing it." It is a drama, a bit of mystery, some angst, and enough love to cause awe in the audience. It is very well written, I cannot wait myself to see what will happen in the second half. Now to teach all of these bafoons how to act out the well written play.

"Now to work, enough talking, you save that for when the performance is over and the audience is clapping from your efforts. Until then we have work to do, at least this is set in a time period I am familiar with." I put on my gloves from my previous class and looked over my lines, I have no idea who is playing who; I have the basics of who the main characters are. Though, not who my own love interest is. I jumped onto the stage and started mock, quoting the script so I could get a feel for it.

"Perhaps mi'lord, you should take a rest, you seem to have grown weary; in order to find this monster you need to be in good health." I paused as if another were speaking to me. " I know mi'lord, but you put me in charge of your health; I would like to fulfill my duty to you in keeping you well. One way in doing that is helping you off to bed." I did a more traditional bow as I kneeled to the floor. " Mi'lord, I understand I will return in a hours time." I rose, turned on my heel and walked toward the edge of the stage; the students were amazed. Ciel's eyes glittered, I could tell he is happy with my performance. I felt my own happiness bubble to the surface and smiled at him.

" Mr. Michaelis that was amazing, you look like you were born to be on stage." Lizzy I know her as swooned, I let out a sigh as I jumped off the stage landing perfectly on my feet.

" I have a bit of talent and some knowledge in this field. I would never partake in it myself. To go far, you must have more than talent, and knowledge; you must have the will power and the drive to push on and reach your goals. In this area of expertise you either make it or you do not, there is no in-between. You need to find a permanent muse and hold it close to you, keep it to you. If your muse ever leaves; many artists, writers, actors they do not make it. They wash out, I will never hold the truth from you; I will not go easy on you. Under my help you will succeed, only if you want to; no one can ever make you do something you do not want to do. I am no exception." I turned from them and let out a small smile to myself, something triggered in each person's eyes. I realise I am growing soft, but I consider this my way of courting him. It takes a lot more to court a human, it always has; the worst part is that us as demons when we find one we are attached to we can never choose another. He is quite literally the only one for me. I hope I am his muse, that would make my speech all that much sweeter.

" Well it is getting late everyone, let's wrap it up for the night. Feel free to stop Mr. Michaelis for some pointers on your own scripts before you leave, he may be able to help you. Have a good evening, I need to get to work." I watched Ciel take off like a angel that found a way out of its trap in hell. I wonder, what has him so spooked?

" Mr. Michaelis?" I turned to see I timid younger teen, I had heard of this prodigy through word of mouth.

"Yes? I do not know your name, and please call me Sebastian; it is after hours." I let a smile slip out to seem more welcoming.

"Sebastian, um, I don't get noticed very often, but I got a part and I don't know how to act on stage. Oh and my name is Finnian." I could easily see that he isn't always this timid, perhaps bringing out that personality on stage will bring more notice to him as well.

I held out my hand and remained simple with him, " you my friend simply play the part you are given. It is not as awful, nor is it as hard as you are making it out to seem. What is your Character supposed to be like? Whatever it is, you are that character, for however long you are playing the role. In the simplest terms I can give you become that character, when you put on his clothes and you change your name, you become that character. The words he says, become your own words. If you need to ad-lib them to make them more your own, so it is easier to fall into character; never stop falling in step. I taught a couple jocks a few roles from Macbeth and they had never had a role before in their lives. You have much more experience, if they can do it, you can more than do it; I can guarantee perfection." I patted his shoulder and gave a small smile, I know with him there is nothing to worry about now.

Bard stood off to the side and gaped at the smile given to me by young Finnian. I see the connection here, so Finnian will be taken care of in the future.

" Thanks," he waved at me as he ran off leaving Bard shaking his head holding what I believe is Finnian's bag.

" I am Elizabeth and I play his first love interest, which is weird because we are actually cousins; I don't think I can do it." She looks so embarrassed, I almost felt sorry for the human.

" Elizabeth there is nothing to worry about, I think you can play the part perfectly." She gave me a look of shock as I continued on. " It never said that you were his love interest, at least not in my script; I am rather sure that all of our scripts are the same. Perhaps you are his twin sister? We can ask him to make this more clear in the script. As you and I both know he is not unapproachable, that is an easy fix. An older, or twin brother would be angry that his sister was killed in such a way and still obsess over vengeance like that. I have seen it many times." I did not acknowledge my mistake and neither did she, perhaps as a literature professor I have some leeway?

" Thanks, I never saw it like that, that really helps I will talk to him immediately. Have a great evening." I just learned more about him, something I did not already know. She ran off towards the student lot and I waited a bit then wrote down my phone number on the white board in case they needed me for anything, then headed towards my own lot.

The next few days were fine, a bit dull, but fine non-the-less. I will admit this job has been fine, living amongst humans for so long without proper nutrition is wearing on me, but as of now it is still something that I can ignore; for now. I know I will either need to create a contract, get my mate, or return to hell for a short vacation from work. Returning to hell looks like the most viable option, if I created a contract, something could happen that could catch Ciel in the crossfire. I would never risk my mate, I also cannot rush my mate into seeing everything right away; I would need to walk him into it. Even if it is a slow walk-through it is still more than worth it for me.

Today is my first Drama class, I never liked Saturdays and as I am running on an almost empty stomach I will admit to being slightly more irritable than usual. I almost ripped the soul from one of my students when they dared try to proposition me when I have already chosen a mate. I told them to go to class, to which her response was you must be gay. I thought that gay meant happy, until I heard it several times among the student body, apparently it means homosexual. I am a demon, we don't have a sexuality. I suppose we are all, what did the other girl call it again, oh yes, I believe we are Pansexual; you only see the beauty of the person not the gender. I told her it is against the school code to do such things and she should go to class, and to never do that again. She ran from me, I do believe I let my demonic eyes flash to the surface for a moment.

" Okay class it looks like all of you are in the play which is good, I guess we can use this class properly then. The play will show how much you learn, you can also use this time to practice your scripts, as such is an important part of any play. without your lines you aren't worth much to the director, nor the producer." Straight and concise, I feel ill, this isn't good. Today I will have to play it easy and stay far from Ciel.

If I am to be honest with myself I should take that vacation as soon as possible, I know I need it, but I cannot bring myself to leave Ciel without protection of some kind. Alright, let's get started; we only have a couple weeks to practice and after those two weeks are up I have scheduled the play. I almost had to laugh at the collective gasps that filled the air. I have found that things go much smoother if there is the stress of success hanging in the balance.

"Okay now, there are several rules that need to be followed when you are in one of my classes. One of these rules is no note passing, it is not tolerated and will be read in front of the class in full detail. Number two, no swearing; this is my single most important rule. Number three, I will call on you, you will not raise you hand; nor will you speak out of turn. Now that I have made myself one hundred percent clear I am going to teach you all there is to know about performing on stage correctly and with the proficiency of a professional. As you should have been learning how to do from the beginning."

My students looked me over like I had become a different person. I am a demon, the coldness seeping into my voice should not shock them. I let myself sneak a peek at Ciel, he is ignoring me; apparently my new cold persona is not bothering him in the slightest. That suits me fine, that gives me everything I need to know; our relations shall remain purely professional then. I ground my teeth together in annoyance, it could have gone a different way than this.

"I will give you a few minutes to yourselves to get in order as we are going to practice each of your parts. I am also going to show you easy ways to practice alone; also how to practice more effectively with a partner. I will return momentarily, while I am gone get into groups accordingly." I left them to it as I went to pull my own cell phone, I am going to text an old friend that is acting in plays with his 'charge' as he puts it. I call it a contract myself, but I am not one to judge.

'Knock on my classroom door, I need your help teaching these students about acting.' I pressed send and then went back into the room, with as much grace as I can muster I made myself push forward, toward where Ciel was standing; I can feel my composure crumbling.

"Phantomhive, do you need something?" I had to fight to keep my voice even, but I in the end was able to manage it. I did a inaudible gulp as my eyes strayed to his neck which he left a bit more exposed than normal today.

"I want to practice with you, after all; you are the one that I am going to be on the stage with." I nodded stiffly, I felt a buzzing in my pocket and I had to wave him off.

"Phantomhive, I will be back with you in a second." I bit back my curse as I read his reply, apparently he can't make it because his contract won't allow for it. I had to force myself to return to his side, "my apologies Phantomhive, where were we." I had to smile at his bravery, I knew for a fact that he is uncomfortable. There is no human alive that likes being around a lusting, starving demon; not even subconsciously.

"On page fifty-four, that is where our interactions are more frequent. I think that is where we should start." I gave him a kurt nod and looked over my script, quickly remembering what is already on the page. I spent many hours rereading it over and over again until I memorised everything. A few pages down from this one I am kissed by him. I wonder if my body and mind will be able to tell the difference between, what is reality and what is just the play.

XXXX-script practice-XXXX

"Florence, I can't let them get away with this. What should we do, what should I do?" I looked down at the young man on the floor with passing interest.

"You must persevere sir, your decisions are always your own to make. No one elses, so when you make these difficult decisions also bear in mind; it is you who will live with them." I offered the young man a hand, which he took immediately and stood. "I do not know what decision you should make, though I do know that whatever you decide to do I will follow you until the very end." I nodded to him and moved to offer him a seat.

"Florence, pease why do you always regard everyone with such cold acknowledgement?" I gave him a cautious look and then offered a empty smile, this is not in the script, he is genuinely asking me; though I cannot tell him as we have a rather large audience

"Sir, I have always been this way; perhaps in time I will tell you. It is not something I wish to disclose right now." He waved his hand in dismissal and I nodded in acceptance of his decision.

"I understand, thank you for putting up with me Florence." I looked at him shocked, he is ad-libbing quite nicely. I understand how he is doing this and why he is doing it. He wants to know me.

"Sir, if I could not do at least this much for you," after sending a charming smile his way, that looked to melt the ice surrounding the young man in front of me, I straightened up. "Then what kind of butler would I be?"

XXXX- End practice -XXXX

I turned to bow to Ciel, his ad-libbing is superb, he should be an actor. He shouldn't have been the writer, though he is doing it right at least by doing both. "Your acting skills are by far more superb that I thought they would be." I watched him flush at that and moved on to listen to each group that had been practicing.

Most of them had stopped to watch the two of us, some of them became so wrapped up in their own roles that they weren't paying attention to anyone else but themselves.

" Oh, Bassy I came as soon as I heard you need someone to help you teach the class." I face-palmed at the man in front of me. He is always a pain, no matter what and he sent over this loon to take his place; just peachy really.

"Grell really, I have got it; but it you want to help show the villains how to act like villains. They have no idea what they are doing. Or even the servants, they are falling all over themselves trying to pour tea or mess with the different props. With the way it is looking now it is not going to be a very productive play. Then again, it is only the first day." To admit I need help from this obstinate creature, I need to be shot. As many times as it takes until I die.

"Okay then, lets get to work, I will work with the servants. As you have always made the better villain out of the two of us." Grell sent a wink my way and tried to teach the other two how to serve properly. May the death gods all come to my side, I have one helping me.

The next week went on much the same, until we got to the kiss; it came the next class and I wasn't sure how to react.

XXXX- Practice -XXXX

"Florence I have went over the evidence time and time again. It doesn't make sense at all, I can't take it anymore; in order to find out who murdered her I need to go back and find the source. Someone keeps sending me pieces of her, I need to find the source." I looked at the young master and sighed he never changes, always failing to see what is exactly in front of him. " What in the world do you know? What are you not telling me, tell me!" He is standing now and grasping my tail coat in desperation.

I placed my hands against his and removed them from my clothing gently, " young sir, you have not rested in a long time. When was the last time you received the proper amount of sleep needed for you to continue on your quest?" I asked this while still gently holding onto his hands, which seemed to deflate his anger and replace it with a more affectionate emotion.

"Florence why do you stay knowing this house is falling apart and I am falling apart?" I cocked my head to the side at the sound of his desperate question, he is ad-libbing again, which is fine; though I am not sure what he wants to know.

" I stay young sir, because it is what I am to do. I am not only the hired help of this household, I also classify myself as your friend." His head snapped up to look at me, eyes glimmering with surprise and genuine affection.

"Thank you Florence, I know these last few weeks have not been easy on you either." He leaned closer to me and I realised a minute later that he is almost the same height as I am. The he placed his lips against my own, I let my eyes widen; following with them closing and returning the kiss. Applause broke out in the student around us as I fought for control. I pulled him closer and kissed his ear as I hugged him to my chest snuggly.

"Young sir, what kind of friend am I to you, if I indulge in the sweetness of your lips as such." I pulled away and smiled at him lustfully.

XXXX- End Practice -XXXX

I bowed to the students and sat behind my desk," class dismissed, have a great day; all of you are becoming much more believable. Keep practicing and you will reach your goals, don't forget if you need to you can ad-lib to make it easier for you. Have a great evening." I listened as the students began to file out, I let out a contented sigh as I began to realize that I had to save Ciel from me. Or take him with me. I cannot have it both ways, after all I am one of those things that goes bump in the night, and oh the wonderful things I could do to this young man.

"Sebastian, why did you ad-lib it like that?" Ah, so someone did stay behind, in hindsight I suppose I should pay more attention to the students in my room.

"Shouldn't you be heading home Ciel?" Since he decided to use my first name I used his, which it seems sent a shock through him. I looked at him and pushed my glasses farther up my nose.

"I guess so, I just wanted to know the answer to that, and then I wanted to know if you would walk with me." I raised my eyebrow at him, inside I became ecstatic. There is nothing like being around this young man alone for a few hours to build up the spirits.

"I am not entirely sure that is appropriate given our status as student and teacher." I wonder what he has to say to that?

"It's fine, I will just stay in here until you walk with me." He sat on my desk, effectively wrinkling a few of the papers in the process.

I had to fake a sigh and stood up, all while grabbing my coat and putting it on in one swift motion. "Lets go then, if that is the only way to get you out of my classroom then let's go for a walk." I then proceeded to walk briskly out of my door holding it open for him after going through.

He flushed at the treatment, "Thanks."

I closed and locked my classroom door behind me, this is the end of my day anyway, so I can afford to lock it for the day. "What did you need to talk about?"

"I just wanted to know why you ad-libbed like that. It isn't a problem or anything, I do not even think anyone else heard you; maybe your friend. I just wanted to know why." I had to look him over before I formulated a perfect reply in my head.

"I have been wondering why you had been ad-libbing your own work so much myself. You see, I am simply one hell of an observer and this did not fit into my plans at all. Perhaps, you should look no farther than the mirror my pupil." Oh, looks like I ruffled Ciel's rather boisterous feathers.

"Do not call me that Sebastian, I don't like it. It always sounds like you are talking to me like I am a kid! I am not and if I damn well want to kiss you then I will damn it!" I had to force myself to keep my composure, I surely had not been expecting what he said, nor the heated kiss that followed.

I pulled away first and held him at arms length, "I will see you tomorrow Ciel Phantomhive. Sorry, for making you feel that way. You are not a child, you are a beautiful young man that should give only such wonderful gifts to those you love." I touched his face, trying to memorize everything I see there. I have a feeling he will let them know what has gone on here tonight, though I hope not.

"Then teach me what love is. Unless, oh god, did I read you wrong? Do you have someone else?" He looked terrified now, this needed to stop. I could feel all of the demon blood coming to the surface, it says to 'calm mate'.

"Hush now, honestly; you really belong in the field you chose. You are very dramatic, if I kiss you there is no going back. There is no god here that will save you from me. Please understand this." I am being honest with him, I am starving and while some human food is satisfying, it doesn't stave the hunger I have for my mate.

"I don't care, please." And I laid it on him, the true taste of sin. I gave him the taste of a demon, I accidentally also let my pheromones free. He Moaned against me in encouragement as I walked us toward the car park. "Take me to your place and show me what love is."

The idea is simple, and it is sound; as we barely made it into my bedroom. Stopping at every surface for a heated kissing session, lips and tongue. Occasionally I would nip his neck and groan against it as we would accidentally rub groins. "Are you sure?" I know this is a long time coming, I have been hunting him for a very long time.

His knees hit the back of the bed making him fall back, pulling me with him when he finally replied. "Yeah, I need this; the people at my work said they used to see you all the time, then you started working at the school. I had to see if you were the same person as the one that always watched over me at work."

So he knew about me protecting him then. His job is complicated, and he tells everyone here at school that he does janitorial work; which is not true in the slightest, he is a server at a bar. I don't know how many jerks I had to knock back till no one really approaches him for favors any longer. "I did do that, that must seem so creepy that I suddenly show up at your school." I kissed him again letting him know that we are taking only a short break to talk and get out feelings before we continue.

"I knew it was you only because of how the people at work described you, then I saw how you were; how you taught. I loved it, I had to get transferred. Then I did, you are like my knight. A dark knight, I did not care how creepy it looked; you always seem to make my life easier and so much better." I couldn't have said it better myself, if only he could proclaim these things knowing what I am.

"I would do anything just to fall asleep with you, I close my eyes and all I see is you. I'd do anything for you Ciel." That is the truth, it takes a lot for a demon to love another, but once we do. We have found our true mate, we cannot go back.

"Make love to me Sebastian and hold me all night." The sincerity let me know one thing for sure, he would not regret this.

"It would be my pleasure little love." With another kiss I slowly undressed him.

With every new piece of skin exposed to me I would lay several kisses and a nip or two. I made my way slowly down his body, thankful that he took off his socks and shoes at the door. I finally had him down to his boxers and I looked up at him questioningly, the look he sent back was just pleading. I helped them off of him. Originally I had thought to palm him through them to tease him more, but in the end decided against it. My breath caught as he erection sprung forth, it is already weeping for me I longed to taste him. Will he be sweet, salty, tangy? One of my goals had been reached, felt the finality of finally having him naked and in my grasp. I let out a rather desperate groan.

Then I tasted him, My tongue wandered out and I tasted what had dribbled out. To my pleasure it is a perfect mix of a passionate bitterness and almost as salty as the sea. Though my taste buds are different than a humans, it tastes like a perfect passionate encounter to me. With that I went all the way down, taking him into my throat in the process. He shrieked in pleasure as I bobbed adding different levels of suction and moving my tongue along the veins along the underside.

"Gods, please Seba-ah," he can't even say my name so wonderful. He is getting close I can feel it, I offer him my fingers to suck on which he doesn't question and does immediately. I slow down my movements and pull my fingers away once I am sure that they are fully saturated.

I softly insert a finger into his puckered entrance, I can tell it isn't his first time by the way his body sucks my finger in. As if he craves my touch, I am more than happy to oblige. I slowly go in farther and look for the spot. I smile knowing I had found it when his body jerks off of my bed. "You like that my love?" The only answer I got was a moan of desperation as I insertion another finger and started scizoring him to open him up a little farther so I can get my third finger in to stretch him fully for me. "Little love, please relax." I felt the muscles around my fingers give more as his body relaxes around them. After about another minute I inserted my third finger into him, swallowing him at the same time earning a mixed cry of pleasure and discomfort. This fueled the demonic blood inside of me.

I stretched him quickly and abruptly pulled away from both sensitive areas. " I am going to take you now. I am going to take you so well that the only person you will ever be able to think about this way is me." He was so focused on my words he hadn't noticed me lube up my cock until I was nestled completely inside of him. "Once I have you in my grasp, I don't plan to let you go; I told you this wouldn't be just a one night shag."

Once I was sure he was ready I thrust as hard as I could into his prostate. "Oh gods," it came out as a scream and I couldn't help the groan of satisfaction.

"What did I tell you love, there are no gods here; just us demons." He groaned at what I had just admitted, so he gets off on the idea of sin? strange boy.

I held onto his legs as I plowed into him with the precision of an expert. My head board crashing against the wall with every thrust, his moans toxic in my ears, his pulse intoxicating me even more and almost rendering me immobile. I stroked him as I thrust, wanting to cum after he did, knowing I can't hold out for much longer

"Sebastian!" He came with a scream of my name, in-between our bodies. I lowered my face to his neck as his body clutched mine, I came at the same time I scraped my fangs against his neck, pouring pheromones into the air I made him cum again. I drank a little from him and pulled away, licking it to close the wound and to clean it up. I smiled down at the exhausted young man, the one that is now marked as being courted by me. He is now marked as being under my protection. I hadn't meant to do it, but I could not help myself, I am however very thankful I remembered to give him an extra dose of pheromones to distract him.

I pulled out of him slowly and curled around him protectively. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it was amazing, the way you commanded me to do stuff, that was amazing. The way you touched me, oh gosh, and then you bit me. Wow. Wait, why did you bite me?" I guess I could explain it now, I am courting him after all, and I tasted that cinnamon flavored blood. I have to let him know, I know I do, I just do not want to scare him away.

"I bit you in the heat of the moment, it wasn't really a bite. Next time I can if you would like, I just scraped my fangs across your neck really." I used fangs as my word of choice because it would get him thinking for sure.

" What are you like some weird vampire or something?" I could hear the laughter in his voice, this isn't funny matters. This is actually quite serious, now how to get him to see this?

" I am not some sparkly vampire, if you would like to see them you can, though you should be warned. I am technically worse than any vampire you humans can think up, though I must admit the vampire idea comes from us when we proceed through the mating ritual."

He gave me a quizzical look and touched my mouth I opened it and extended my fangs. "Wow, god, what the hell are you?" He did not smell afraid, if anything he clung to me for comfort, strange young man he is.

"As I said before, no gods are here to save you now. You have committed the ultimate sin, you copulated with a demon." I let him absorb what I had said as he drew markings on my skin with his fingers.

"Well then since there is no going back, want to do it again?" The look he set me with made me chuckle, as we started the process all over again. We did it several times throughout the night.

The next week went without a hitch, a few students caught the looks passed between the two of us, but otherwise everything is okay. I came to his work with him everyday, and watched over him. As he had asked me to do, apparently there were a couple of rowdy regulars that needed tending to. I took care of them swiftly and any others that may possibly be a threat. I was even offered a job at the bar as a bouncer if I ever wanted to go that far, I told them I would think it over with my lover. Then the play came and went, along with the two tea sets I bought for it, Mey-rin really is not good at serving people. It went without a hitch, as did my letter of resignation.

"Why are you leaving us Mr. Michaelis?" Elizabeth gave me her puppy look as she asked this.

"I cannot be with who I wish to if I still work here, so I have found other employment and I wish you all the best. If you can make a successful play in two weeks time than you can accomplish anything." I let a smile grace my face as I chanced a look at the crowd. " I promise to show to any and all plays and you have my cell number if you need me.

I said my good byes calmly and gracefully once everyone is gone I waited for the blow up that I am sure is to happen. "So you did this so we could be together?"

I felt my head nod, it is like an out of body experience whenever I am near my lovely to-be mate. "I wish to be around you once you become my forever mate, I cannot do this if I am your teacher as it is forbidden."

"Forever mate?" Such a quizzical one he is, I love him dearly.

"When demons find the one's they wish to mate forever, main reason is because they love them. They mate with them, I thought you would find it cute if I called it, forever mate. Basically means this pairing is forever, one will never be able to stray and the smaller mate will always be protected, another thing they share their life force. As I live forever, you would to"

His nod is all the answer I needed to know he had even made up his mind about it. "Can I be that, only one person you will ever be with, forever?"

I sent him a loving smile," oh truest love, I have been waiting for you to ask; now is the time to make it official."

-XOXOX-

I love you all so dearly I hope you liked it sorry to end it here, I just was losing the creative juices for it, though I may be able to make a sequel if you all want.

Demon's Hollow


	2. Update

I want all of you to know that the sequel is up, so look for it on my page it's name is 'Wings'.

Sorry for this mini-update, I just wanted all of those following this story to be aware of what is going on.

Happy reading,

Demon's Hollow


End file.
